csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Olofmeister
|} Olof "Olofmeister" Kajbjer (ur. 31 stycznia 1992) jest szwedzkim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie Fnatic. Drużyny *2012-10-05 – 2012-10-28 - 35px|Szwecja H2k Gaming *2013-02-28 – 2013-03-20 - 35px|Szwecja Absolute Legends *2013-06-20 – 2014-05-06 - 35px|Szwecja LGB eSports *2014-05-06 – 2014-06-30 - 35px|Szwecja TEAMGLOBAL *2014-06-30 – 2016-04-04 - 35px|Szwecja Fnatic *2016-04-04 – 2016-06-13 - 35px|Szwecja Fnatic (nieaktywny) *2016-06-13 – nadal - 35px|Szwecja Fnatic Zdobyte MVP turniejów #'FACEIT 2015 Stage 3 Finals' (2015) Historia 2010 *'24 grudnia 2010' - olofmeister dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w Counter-Strike'u o nazwie RG-Esports. 2012 *'5 października 2012' - olofmeister dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO o nazwie H2k Gaming. *'28 października 2012' - olofmeister opuścił drużynę H2k Gaming. 2013 *'28 lutego 2013' - olofmeister dołączył do drużyny Absolute Legends. *'20 marca 2013' - olofmeister opuścił drużynę Absolute Legends. *'20 czerwca 2013' - olofmeister dołączył do drużyny LGB eSports. 2014 *'6 maja 2014' - Skład drużyny LGB eSports był znany odtąd pod nazwą TEAMGLOBAL. *'30 czerwca 2014' - olofmeister opuścił drużynę TEAMGLOBAL i wraz z KRiMZem dołączył do Fnatic. *'17 sierpnia 2014' - olofmeister razem ze składem Fnatic zajął drugie miejsce w turnieju ESL One Cologne 2014, po przegraniu 1:2 z 35px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas. *Olofmeister zajął 12. miejsce w rankingu HLTV najlepszych graczy CS:GO. 2015 *'15 marca 2015' - olofmeister razem ze składem Fnatic wygrał ESL One Katowice 2015, pokonując drużynę 35px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas wynikiem 2:1. *'23 sierpnia 2015' - olofmeister razem ze składem Fnatic wygrał ESL One Cologne 2015, pokonując drużynę 35px|Francja Team EnVyUs wynikiem 2:0. *Olofmeister zajął 1. miejsce w rankingu HLTV najlepszych graczy CS:GO. 2016 *'5 marca 2016' - olofmeister razem ze składem Fnatic wygrał Intel Extreme Masters X - World Championship, pokonując drużynę 35px|Brazylia Luminosity Gaming wynikiem 3:0. *Tuż po majorze MLG Major Championship: Columbus w kwietniu 2016 roku nie mógł grać z powodu swojej kontuzji nadgarstka, więc został zastąpiony pierwotnie przez PlesseNa, a później przez wentona. *'13 czerwca 2016 roku' - olofmeister ogłosił swój powrót do drużyny w turnieju ELEAGUE Season 1. *olofmeister zajął 8. miejsce w rankingu HLTV najlepszych graczy CS:GO. Ciekawostki *On też jest znany z jego śmiercionośnego użycia pistoletu Tec-9 (dlatego czasami jest nazywany "Tecmeister" bądź "Tec9meister"). *Też jest znany z użycia pixel-boostu na mapie Overpass podczas DreamHack Winter 2014 (dlatego nazywany jest "Boostmeister"). *Gra także dużo meczy turniejowych z m.in. 35px|Polska pashą. *Na cześć jego rozbrajania bomby na ogniu na mapie Overpass na strefie detonacji B stworzono obrazek przedstawiający oto wydarzenie. *Olofmeister przeszedł operację prawego uchaOlofmeister przeszedł operację ucha. *Po turnieju MLG Major Championship: Columbus olofmeister zapowiedział, że nie będzie grał profesjonalnie aż do wyleczenia swojej kontuzji nadgarstka. Przez prawie trzy tygodnie zastępował go PlesseN. 26 kwietnia PlesseN został zastąpiony przez wentona. 13 czerwca zapowiedział, że powróci do profesjonalnego gamingu w turnieju ELEAGUE Season 1. Osiągnięcia '35px|Szwecja Absolute Legends' *3/4 miejsce EMS One Spring Season (2013) '35px|Szwecja Team Refuse' *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Summer 2013 - Kwalifikacje IOS (2013) '35px|Szwecja Five Crowns' *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Cup June 2013 (2013) '35px|Szwecja LGB eSports' *1/2 miejsce MSI Beat it! 2013 - Główne europejskie kwalifikacje (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce TECHLABS Cup Minsk 2013 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce TECHLABS Cup 2013 Minsk II (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2013 - Szwedzkie kwalifikacje (2013) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Cup September 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Winter 2013 - Kwalifikacje online (2013) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce Svecup 2013 - Kwalifikacje 4 (2013) *3/4 miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 1 (2013) *Drugie miejsce Svecup 2013 - Wielkie finały (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Cup December 2013 (2013) *3/4 miejsce ESL One Katowice 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Cup March 2014 (2014) *5/8 miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 2 (2014) *5/8 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce E-sport-bets.com 3rd Anniversary Cup (2014) '35px|Szwecja Fnatic' *Pierwsze miejsce EIZO Challenge 2014 (2014) *3/4 miejsce Gfinity G3 (2014) *Drugie miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce Hitbox Arena Championship 2 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder StarSeries X (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Legends Series II (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Caseking of the Hill 7 by Alpenföhn (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Caseking of the Hill 8 by Alpenföhn (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Caseking of the Hill 9 by Alpenföhn (2014) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Invitational II (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT League 2 2014 - Europejska liga (2014) *3/4 miejsce Hitbox Arena Championship 3 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Legends Series III (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Legends Series IV (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Season 17 - Europa (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT League - Season 2 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESWC 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 3 (2014) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 17 - Global Invite Division (2014) *Czwarte miejsce MLG Aspen Invitational (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Clutch Con 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce IOS Pantamera (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce First Person Lover Challenge (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce King of Majors (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Season 18 - Europa (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: Katowice 2015 (2015) *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Championship Series Kick-off Season: Etap grupowy (2015) *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Championship Series Kick-off Season: Ostatnia szansa (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Aftonbladet Fight Night 1 (2015) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Season 18 - Global Invite Division (2015) *Drugie miejsce PGL CS:GO Championship Series Kick-off Season (2015) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT League 2015 Stage I Finals (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Open Tours 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity Masters Spring 2 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Showmatch – olofmeister vs pashaBiceps (2015) *Drugie miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 4 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Aftonbladet Fight Night 2 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Open Summer 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 1 - Europa (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season I - Finały (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce BenQ All-Star Showmatch 6 (2015) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT 2015 Stage 2 Finals (2015) *Drugie miejsce Game Show CS:GO League Season 2 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2015 (2015) *5 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Sierpień 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Championship Series: Season 1 - Etap grupowy (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Fragbite Masters Champions Showdown (2015) *3/4 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Invitational (2015) *Drugie miejsce Gfinity Champion of Champions (2015) '35px|Szwecja Szwecja' *1/8 miejsce The World Championships 2015 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Szwecja Fnatic' *Trzecie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Wrzesień 2015 (2015) *Trzecie miejsce PGL CS:GO Championship Series: Season 1 (2015) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Open Cluj Napoca 2015 (2015) *5 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Październik 2015 (2015) *Drugie miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2 - Europa (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Open Winter 2015 (2015) *7 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Listopad 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries XIV: Europa (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 5 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2: Finały (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries XIV Finals (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Expo Barcelona (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Aftonbladet Fight Night 3 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season X World Championship (2016) *5/8 miejsce MLG Major Championship: Columbus (2016) *Trzecie miejsce ESL Pro League Season 3 - Europa (2016) *3/4 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 3 - Europa (2016) *3/4 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 1 - Finały (2016) *3/4 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2016 (2016) *Drugie miejsce ELEAGUE Season 1 (2016) '35px|Szwecja Szwecja' *1/2 miejsce The World Championships 2016 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Szwecja Fnatic' *5/6 miejsce ESL One: New York 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro League Season 4 - Europa (2016) *5/6 miejsce EPICENTER 2016 (2016) *11/12 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 4 - Finały (2016) *9/12 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 2 (2016) *10 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 2 - Europa (2016) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *3/4 miejsce ELEAGUE Major 2017 (2017) *1/2 miejsce IEM Season XI World Championship - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *9/12 miejsce DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 (2017) *7/8 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XI World Championship (2017) *1/2 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 3 - Europa (2017) *1/2 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 3 - Europejska promocja (2017) *5/8 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 3 (2017) *Czwarte miejsce ESL Pro League Season 5 - Europa (2017) *7/8 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 5: Finały (2017) *Czwarte miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 3 - Europa (2017) Najważniejsze momenty *THOR Open Qualifier #8: olofm vs Hawks *Olofmeister predicts a crazy wallbang *CCS Kick-off Season: olofmeister vs. TSM *ESL One Katowice 2015: olofmeister vs. Natus Vincere *Gfinity 2015 Champion of Champions: olofmeister vs. EnVyUs *ESEA Invite S17 Global Finals: olofm vs. Virtus.pro *ESEA Invite Season 18 Europe: olofm vs. PENTA *ESEA Invite S18 Global Finals: olofmeister vs. Virtus.pro *olofmeister Highlights *The Grand olofmeister *CS:GO - Best of Olofmeister (Highlights) *OLOFM ESL ONE KATOWICE 2015 HIGHLIGHTS *Fragbite Masters Season 3: olofmeister vs HellRaisers *ESL One Cologne 2014: olofm vs. Virtus.pro *Hitbox Arena Championship: olofm vs. Team4Balkan *DreamHack Winter 2013: olofm vs. NiP *EMS One Katowice 2014: olofm vs. fnatic *Funny defuse moment by Olofmeister against LDLC *CS:GO - olofmeister burning defuse - Team Dignitas vs Fnatic (Cologne 2014 Championship) *SL i-League StarSeries XIV Finals: olofmeister and fnx *ESL Barcelona CS:GO Invitational: olofmeister vs. dignitas *ELEAGUE Season 1: olofmeister vs. TSM *ECS Season 1 Finals: olofmeister vs. G2 *ELEAGUE Season 1: olofmeister vs. Natus Vincere *olofmeister vs. dignitas - ECS Season 3 Europe Naklejki z autografem gracza ESL One Cologne 2015 150px150px150px DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015 150px150px150px MLG Columbus 2016 150px150px ESL One Cologne 2016 150px150px ELEAGUE Major 2017 150px150px Kategoria:Szwedzcy gracze Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Snajperzy Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Entry fraggerzy